Lucy Minatsuki: The Black Cat's best friend
by Sang Alister
Summary: My Black Cat OC story. :3 Enjoy. I own Lucy; all other Black Cat characters belong to the original author.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped into the cold, pounding rain and felt my heart skip a beat. My long blond hair swung down around my waist as the breath of wind stirred the trees. I gazed out at my homeland, the land I had never known till now. The day had been one of the coldest in a while. My mind turned to the gun hidden in my room. If my parents found it, would I be a disappointment like my sister before me? My sister had left to become a sweeper a while ago. I barely knew her when she left. Despite the fact we were twins, I looked nothing like the pictures I saw of her. My sister had dark brown hair down to her chin. I on the other hand, had a golden colored hair hanging down to my waist. My sister had light clear blue eyes, I had blue eyes to, but mine had so much gold in them, they looked green. My parents weren't like the normal parents around our home. They didn't compare me to my sister. After all, they were ashamed of her. Saya Minatsuki. The family disgrace. I stood on the porch allowing the cold rain to tame my wild hair. The cold rain and wind felt good on my face. I felt like it was washing away the shame. My family would certainly realize something when I told them I had gotten 3 million yen. My family would surely be ashamed. Two sweepers. Lucy and Saya Minatsuki, two sweepers, kept apart from a young age. My parents had sent me away, while Saya remained with my parents. I had always wanted to meet Saya, but when my parents brought me back, Saya was gone. To be a sweeper. They didn't like that idea. My hair was soaked when I finally decided to step back inside. Saya and I both knew of each other, it was just a matter of finding one another. I had barely gotten inside when my cell phone rang. It was one of my best friends from school.

"Hi Steven."

"Lucy! I've been calling for half an hour! Where have you been!?"

"Sorry Ste, I was outside."

"Outside!? But it's pouring!" Steven had also been sent away from his parents to the school, but his parents had called him back before I was.

"Ya, well, I like the rain. Plus, I think I just became a sweeper… and I was waiting to see if Saya would come….."

"Still no luck with her huh? I'm sorry Luce... Wait... A SWEEPER!? Lucy! Do you even know what you're getting into!?"

"Yes Ste, I do. I was there, how could I not help. It turns out; Saya was there a few days ago. I think becoming a sweeper might be my best bet at finding her." I said, my hair making a puddle on the tile. "Hey, Ste, I gotta call you back. My hair's producing a small lake here. I'll call you back later." And before Steven could say another word, I hung up. I wiped up the spill from my hair and walked to the bathroom. I toweled off my head and looked in the mirror. What had I been thinking!? Wearing a short top and shorts! I was new there, but nobody disrespected my clothes, it was just too cold. I sighed as I toweled off and changed into my pjs. I settled down with my book, and before cracking it open, I text Steven. I told him that I was going to bed. I didn't get a reply. I didn't think this was a problem, until the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The legendary assassin, The Black Cat, had struck again. This time, his target was one of my best friends. I couldn't forgive him! Could I? I mean, could I really forgive an assassin, trained to kill, for killing my best friend, practically my brother!? Could I? I should've known. I can't stay mad at people for very long. Little did I know, I was on the path to meet this very same assassin. That very night, I would once again, disappoint my parents. That day was another cold and rainy one, I watched sullenly from my window as they carried Steven's body from his house, down the block to the car. I was surprised to feel the wetness on my cheeks. I wasn't one to cry. My forehead fell against the glass, and for once in my life, I freely broke down into tears. I cried for nearly an hour. I finally brought myself off my bed. My face was tear stained, and my blond hair was a total mess. I went to the bathroom and fixed as much as I could before heading downstairs for breakfast, only to find, no one was home. No one had been home all night. I found food and then stepped out on the porch into the light drizzle again. This time however, I was barefoot, and in my pjs. The rain washed into the fresh tears pouring down my cheeks as I looked over at Steven's house. My knees crumpled beneath me and I sat on the wet steps. There I remained until Steven's parents found me.

"Steven wouldn't want tears to be shed." Steven's mother said kindly.

"I never called him back last night. I told him I would call back, but instead I text him." I buried my face in my hands and felt a warm hand on my freezing shoulder.

"Steven was happy. He knew you loved him dearly. He was ready to tell you how he felt, but thankfully, he wrote a note." Steven's mother said handing me a notebook. It was the notebook I had bought him a few years back. I opened it and saw on the first page, a gorgeous drawing of me smiling broadly. In the drawing my hair was tied back and my face was dirt smeared and yet I was smiling. I turned to the next page and read.

Lucy,

When you get this, it either means I've left, or I have finally become brave. For a long time now, I've admired you from close by, but you never seemed to notice. I've always loved you. From a young age. You've been more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. I've loved you, and my heart has ached to tell you, but I couldn't the time wasn't right. I love you dearly Lucy. Stay strong. Live on. Never forget those that have passed, but don't linger on them. I love you.

Steven

The sob shook my body. A single tear left my eyes. I closed the notebook and stood up. I knew what I had to do. This is what Steven would want. I must keep moving forward. I must not stop and remember, but I also mustn't forget. I stood up and thanked Steven's parents. I walked inside, went to my room. Still carrying the notebook I packed a bag, pulled the gun and the specially designed holster out, and strapped it to my thigh. I picked up the bag and walked to the door. My parents walked in right as I reached the door. They studied me, and my father, without saying anything, stood aside. I walked out the door for the last time. As I stepped through the door, leaving behind everything I had ever known, the legendary Black Cat was thinking about resigning from the Chrono's Numbers, everything he had ever known. I walked away from my home, my only home, where I had truly belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped out of the taxi into the park and paid the driver. I looked around, and the first thing I saw was a man and a girl sitting on a park bench eating ice cream. I looked around the rest of the park and smiled. I had a good feeling. I wore a kimono of a light ocean blue silk. The girl looked up at me. Her pink eyes stunned me for a second, but then I smiled at her. I started to walk over, but then a man in a black limo pulled up. I stopped dead. The man grabbed the girl, and another man turned his gaze on me. I met his gaze, and I felt his irritation at that in the air. I took a step back as the limo pulled away. Blood ran from the man stomach. I couldn't just let him die, so I picked him up and carried him to the first bar I found. Anita Pierce's bar.

"Hey, you girl, don't think changing kimono's and putting on a wig will fool us!" A large man shouted at me. I turned around to face him after handing the man to the bar keeper.

"Are you talking to me? If so, this is my first time in this place." The man's face showed that he no longer knew who I am. But a sudden thought hit me. "Wait, what do ya mean change kimono and put on a wig?"

"Often, there's a girl here that wears a kimono with chin length brown hair."

"Really? This is a sweeper bar then?" I was met with grunts, so I assumed it was a yes. I turned to Anita, who had already read my mind and placed a key on the table.

"Upstairs to the right." She said, and I smiled at her and nodded. I grabbed the key and ran upstairs. I opened the door and threw my bag in. I walked to the bathroom and fixed my hair. I ran back downstairs, but seeing no signs of my sister, I walked into the street where the first person I saw was a man wearing a black trench coat with a XIII on his chest. My breath caught in my throat. It was Steven's killer. He turned to look at me, and his eyes were those of a killer. Our eyes connected, and I saw something my sister must have. The devil was leaving. My breath returned as he turned and continued walking. I stumbled back against the building, and then I made up my mind. I had to follow the man. The Black Cat. I don't know what possessed me, but I couldn't resist. I followed him all the way to an abandoned building where I got intercepted by a man with green hair, Jenos Hazard, number VII. He simply told me I wasn't allowed on the premises. But he also hit on me. Then he saw my gun around my waist and he stopped hitting on me and ordered me away. I left and pulled out my gun. I studied it for a second. It was a beautiful gun. I was comfortable holding it. I studied the intricate carving on the ruby red colored handle. I stroked the death black barrel. Holding the red and black gun reminded me of something my sister used to say. I turned from the Chrono's Numbers building and walked back into the market. I quickly bought food and rushed back to Anita's bar and inn. There I remained for the rest of the day. I didn't do much for a while. Until I finally met Saya.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you don't think I can handle it?!" A girl's voice shouted waking me. I got up and pulled on my kimono, brushing my hair, and slipped on my shoes. I walked down the stairs and stopped dead. There stood Saya Minatsuki. My sister. The man whom she was arguing with looked up at me.

"Lucy, this girl says she can take on this guy." He held up a wanted poster. I stepped over and took it from him, then I looked at my sister who was staring at me.

"Saya Minatsuki. Yes, you can take him on, but you will need help. From me." I said causing the entire bar to gasp.

"Who said I needed help?" Saya said viciously causing me to jerk back.

"I did. I know this man. I tried to go up against him a few nights ago. He ruined my favorite kimono. Saya, you really should listen to family."

"You're not family Lucy! You left!"

"I was sent away! I left our home because my best friend was murdered!" This stopped Saya dead.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I must ask that you don't interfere. I won't get enough money to share!"

"I'm not asking you to share. I want to see your skills." Saya sighed heavily.

"Fine. You can come. Come stay with me. We have much to talk about." I ran upstairs quickly packing my things and I paid Anita for letting me stay. Then I left with Saya.


	5. Chapter 5

That night I watched as Saya and Predah Ghoul fought. I sat on a rooftop and watched. Finally I dropped down beside Predah Ghoul causing him to jump in surprise.

"You! You've come back for more have you!?"

"Actually, no, I've come to end this thing." I quickly pulled out my gun and hit the base of his skull, hard. I looked up at Saya. "Sorry, I just, I had to! Predah Ghoul was going in for the kill."

"It's OK. In fact you were just in time! Thanks. I'll get him in, go home and sleep. You need it." I stepped back gratefully and I leaped all the way back to her apartment. I sank onto the make-shift bed and was asleep in an instant. Meanwhile, while I slumbered, Predah Ghoul woke up. The Black Cat came to my sister's rescue.


	6. Chapter 6

I stretched, much like a cat would.

"Well good morning Gold Cat." I jumped and spun around.

"What?"

"You act like a cat, and your hair is gold, so I'm calling you the Gold Cat." I shrugged and stood up.

"Is there food?"

"Yep, just like the Black Cat." I bristled.

"Don't mention that bastard!" I spat. Saya looked stunned, but quickly recovered.

"What do you have against Train?"

"He killed my best friend!" Tears welled up inside my eyes, but I blinked them away and turned to the door. "I'm not hungry." And I walked out on Saya. I walked down the stairs in a blind rage and I missed the dark cloaked figure walking the other way. Creed. I walked right past him! I was so stupid; to think that by storming out I could run away! I sat for a while in the park, my feet hanging in the cold, clear pond. The man I had saved the other day was sitting there to. I was still infuriated, so I didn't talk to him. If I had, I would have realized something sooner. I wouldn't go back to Saya's that night I decided. Instead I would spend the night at the park.


	7. Chapter 7

The fireworks started. I stood on the pier and watched, but all the while, I had a feeling of unease. I couldn't just stand there, so I walked around. That's when I saw Saya with Creed. I, not knowing who Creed was, hide and watched. The sword glinted brightly, but I was powerless. I couldn't move. The black blur by my side woke me up. I stared in horror as The Black Cat joined the fight, but to my great surprise, he joined my sister in fighting Creed. As they battled, I went to Saya. Her breathing was very shallow. I picked her up and ran. I ran to a doctor. But, Saya, my only sister, my twin sister, died as I ran. I pushed the tears down, and ran back to the pier. I saw Creed walking away, but I didn't see Black Cat. I soon found him, but I couldn't bring myself to save him. So, instead, I found the man, and the girl, who I had seen the first day I was here. They saved him, and I simply left.


	8. Chapter 8

The girl walked through the door. He thought he had seen her before, but he couldn't be sure. Her hair was as long, if not longer, than the Little Princess' hair. But her hair was wheat gold. Train stared at her until Sven snapped him out of it.

"Train! What are you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just, I thought I recognized the girl who just walked in."

"She looks familiar to me too Sven." Eve said in her little kid voice.

"Ya, you're right, she does. I got it! She's the one who pointed him out that night!" Train was lost. The girl, Lucy Minatsuki turned to look at Train, Sven, and Eve. Train looked up into the piercing eyes and realized with a shock, that they were Saya's eyes, just with a bit of gold in them. Train stood up, facing the strange girl. Her stare showed she wasn't about to back down. He walked over to her, mumbled something, and walked outside. She turned and followed him outside. Outside, she saw him sitting on a bench. She went over and sat beside him.

"Black Cat."

"Names Train."

"Train. What do you want?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lucy. Lucy Minatsuki. Or, as Saya called me the day of… well, what Saya called me, the Gold Cat. That's my sweeper title."

"Well, Gold Cat. Wait, did you say Minatsuki?"

"Yes, I'm Saya's twin."

"But, your hair is as gold as wheat!" Train was confused.

"Ya, that's what was so strange, we were as different as two people could get." They sat there for a minute in silence, until Lucy's sobs broke it. Train, not one for crying, freaked out. And Sven and Eve stepped out.

"Train, what did you do this time?"

"WHAT!? ME!? Why must you ALWAYS assume it was me! She started crying on her own."

"How do you do it? How do you keep on living without her?" Train and Eve were confused at this point.

"She would rather I keep on living. Saya wasn't one to want people to be hung up on her."

"How is it that you, not even, family knows more about her than her own sister?"

"What do you mean?"

"At a young age, I was sent to study and grow up elsewhere." This brought back memories of that day. "YOU!"

"Yes me!" Train said startled.

"You killed him! You killed Steven!" The hostility in her voice startled everyone. They all looked up at her. What was even more surprising was the fact that her face showed no anger, only an immense sadness.

"Steven?" This caused the Gold Cat to lose it. Her foot came up into Train's head, and she jumped up, and away. Sven told Eve to take care of Train, and he chased her. Sven was at a disadvantage though, he was on the ground, and Lucy was on the roofs. He glanced up at her every now and then, and if she wasn't there would quickly relocate her. Finally, they came to a dead end.

"Hey, Lucy! What's your problem!?" Sven shouted, out of breath. Lucy had barely broken a sweat.

"He forgot!" She muttered. Her eyes showed pain, and anger.

"Who forgot what?! Lucy, I'm trying to help you!" Lucy spun around and snarled at him. Four words.

"He forgot my love!" And she jumped over him, and ran away. Sven couldn't move for a minute. What did she mean? He slowly walked back to Eve and Train, who was now awake and up on his feet again.

"Man, she got in a good kick!" Train exclaimed. Sven gave him a look.

"Who's this Steven guy you killed? Her love?"

"Who? Steven? Name sounds slightly familiar, but it was probably years ago, that or just a moth or so ago. Probably while I was still in Chrono's….." Train stared off into nowhere. They ended the conversation then.


	9. Chapter 9

The Gold Cat pounced upon her target, knocking his legs out from under him, and hitting the back of his head with the butt of her gun. She hauled her target's body up and carried it to the police office. Her shorts hung loosely around her thighs, her top the one she had worn the day of Steven's death. The police gave her a look, but they gave her the bounty none the less. She took the money. She didn't really want money, she wanted Saya back. And she wanted Train to pay for Steven, and Creed for Saya. Yet, somehow, Lucy felt drawn to him. It was something she couldn't explain. How could one love the one who killed their best friend? Lucy didn't know, and yet, she did. She stepped into the cold night air and there was Creed. A rose in his mouth. He was watching her, waiting. She stopped.

"What do you want?" She snarled, burying her feelings so she could seem vicious.

"Lucy Minatsuki. How much you look like that meddle some girl. Maybe you're why Train won't snap out of the spell!"

"What spell!? And how dare you call my sister meddlesome!" Lucy pulled her gun and fired two rounds, Creed dodged them both. His sword flashed; invisible to most humans, but Lucy was no ordinary human. Lucy dodged it easily and looked at it.

"Ah, so you can see the Phantom Blade? Good, this'll make it much more fun."

"And you think you're gonna kill me here Creed Diskenth? I don't think so!" Lucy leaped away from the blade, but the blade followed. The sharp edge ripped into her right shoulder.

"The more you fight, the more blood you lose, therefore, the more painful the battle."

"Then I guess I better help!" Train Heartnet fell from the sky and immediately started attacking Creed. Lucy stumbled backwards holding her bleeding shoulder. She sunk to the ground, gasping for breath.

"So, Sven, this is the girl were supposed to rescue?"

"Yep. I guess, only girl in sight."

"You get her out of here Sven. I'll help Train."

"Hey wait!" But he was too late, Eve had already charged headlong into the fight. Sven knelt beside Lucy. "Hey, sorry, this is gonna hurt." And he picked her up. Her screech of pain echoed around the empty streets. And Sven ran. He carried her to their hotel. He gave her the proper stuff, and she went in the bathroom and wrapped her shoulder. She came out and sank onto the couch. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Ya, I'm fine, just a little tired. I should be going." And Lucy stood to leave. Train and Eve walked in right as she was about to leave.

"HEY! Sven, I'm hungry! ... Are you ok?"

"What do you want ME to do about your hunger Train!? We have an injured person here."

"Ya, I know, go get food. The Little Princess and I can watch her!" Sven's eye twitched.

"Hey, wait, don't I get ANY say in this!? I'm leaving. Did anyone bother to pick up my gun?"

"Gun? You had a gun? Then how did you get hurt so bad?" It was time for Lucy's eye to twitch.

"Can you see the Phantom Blade as he called it?"

"What? See it? No, I can't."

"Well I can. And I thought I could get away. It grows."

"YOU CAN SEE IT!?" Train was shocked. Creed said that no one could see the blade!

"Ya, why?"

"Creed said…. Never mind…"

"He killed my sister. He won't get away with trying to kill me." And just like that, Lucy Minatsuki was gone. She jumped out the window and ran. Soon she was panting and gripping her shoulder, which was once again, bleeding. She knew that in this condition, she couldn't out run anyone. So she hid.

"So, you survived. Then, just maybe, you are worthy." Creed stood behind her.

"Creed, you think my sister was a witch don't you? Well, I assure you, I'm not. And I don't like Train Heartnet."

"Then you don't like me either. Train used to be my partner."

"In the Chrono's Numbers. Yes, I know." Lucy simply turned and ran, she ran until the bleeding forced her to stop. She collapsed on the ground. She managed to crawl to sit against the wall. She tipped her head back slightly and looked up at the stars.

"Well… It's….. A… good… thing….. I….. Found… you." Sven panted out.

"What do you want?" Lucy said unable to fight.

"Train told me to watch you, watch you is what I shall do. Come on Lucy. Come on back. Heal up. Then you can go back to whatever. You may even grow to like Train."

"I don't care…." And Lucy passed out.

"Well, Sven, I elect you to carry her back." Train stepped around the corner.

"You've been there the whole time!?" Sven growled.

"Well, naturally I followed you!" Train shrugged, walked over, and heaved Lucy's limp body over his shoulder. "Shall we go?" Sven was puzzled. Train had never voluntarily worked. They walked back to the hotel room quietly. When they returned to the room, Eve made them leave. Eve tended to Lucy's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy stood up, her hair in a braid down her back. The dress fell down to her knees. Eve lay curled up on the couch. Lucy brushed Eve's hair gently off her face. She turned to her bag, all packed up, looked down at the dress. It was hers, but it wasn't one she loved to wear. Lucy picked up her bag, put on her shoes, and left. He shoulder still ached slightly even though it had been nearly a week. She stepped out into the street and smelled the fresh air. She turned left, and she walked. No real destination in mind, she just walked. Sven had been right. She did decide Train was a good guy. He had apologized almost every day for Steven. She didn't like leaving them, but she had her own stuff to do. She walked down the road, her hair rippling slightly in the wind. The sun shone bright. She looked over at the park of the city to see kids playing in it. She smiled thoughtfully.

"I thought I would find you hanging around the park. Why so sudden to leave?"

"Train! What are you doing here?! I have my own business to take care of."

"But why did you have to leave so soon? I enjoyed having you around, and so did Lil' Princess." Eve stepped out around the fountain Train was sitting on.

"Lucy, why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry you guys, I want to stay, but I can't."

"You're not gonna go join Creed are you?" Train said, his eyes showing concern.

"Train, I've only known you for a week, and already it feels like you're my brother, and as my brother, you should know, it's my decision to go, not yours."

"I know it's not. But I thought I should warn you. I am never joining Creed, and if you join, I may just have to kill you someday."

"I hadn't planned on joining him. I need to end it. He cannot be allowed to remain alive. The night before Saya's murder, I had a dream…" Lucy stopped to keep herself from crying.

"You can see into the future? Interesting. And Creed's done some bad things?" Lucy simply nodded. She sank to her knees.

"I'm so stupid! How did I not realize it sooner?" Lucy cried to the open sky causing Train and Eve to jump.

"You're not stupid!" Train tried to soothe.

"The Dream! It was dark. The hair, the hair was to light to be Saya's! I was supposed to die!" Lucy's eyes leaked the tears as she cried the words to the sky.

"Don't talk like that! If you had died, then I wouldn't know you!" And then Train hugged her. He pulled her into a tight hug. And he whispered in her ear: "If you had died, Saya wouldn't be happy. Her dying words to me were: 'Train, take care of Lucy.', so you see, she wanted you to live!"

"She wanted me to live. I talk in my sleep. She must have heard, and changed the Fates…." Lucy was seemingly talking nonsense. She stood up as Train pulled her up. She stumbled into him, but quickly pushed away. Eve was busy observing a couple of birds. Train was staring at her. He finally came back to his senses, shook his head, and took a step away from Lucy. She turned away from him and wiped her eyes. What was she thinking!? She and Train! No way! Train and Eve started to walk away while Lucy was scolding herself. She quickly caught up. "So, what's for breakfast!?"

"She's just like you Train…."

"EH!? Like me!? NO WAY!"

"Like this dummy!? NO WAY!" Train and Lucy said at the same time. They both blushed. Eve walked in between them, but the whole time, she had the urge to move away. They seemed to attract each other like magnets.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy ate even more than Train, granted, that could be because Train couldn't get the food fast enough. Lucy's gun lay neglected in her bag. After breakfast, she pulled it out as Sven and Train discussed who they should go after. She started to clean it, when the conversation at the table stopped. All eyes were on the gun.

"What, can't I even clean my gun!?" And Train, in reply, pulled out his gun. They were almost exact replicas. Color was the only difference. They stared at each other's gun for a moment, before a shriek in the street drew them out of the trance. Lucy was first out, but she went out the window, Train followed suit quickly, and Sven and Eve took the stairs. When they caught up, the man who they had been discussing, the bounty, was already knocked out and tied up. Lucy was sitting idly on a bench while Train stood in front of her. They appeared to be talking. "Hey! It's Sven and Eve! Slow- pokes!"

"Hey, Sven, Lil' Princess! You guys missed out on all the fun!"

"Well… Some…. Of us… Are…. Actually….. Normal…. Humans!" Sven panted while Eve stood beside him looking down at the captured, knocked out, man. Train and Lucy laughed at this. They found Sven saying they weren't normal quite funny. Sven looked down at Eve. "Am I missing something?" He said finally regaining his breath.

"Nope!" Lucy said, bouncing up and off the bench, flipping over Train's head and landing gracefully in front of Sven. Sven stumbled back in shock.

"Whoa! Where did you learn that!?"

"I didn't learn it from anyone; I have always been able to jump like that."

"Very cat like." Eve commented.

"Excuse me? Did you just compare me to a cat?!" Lucy wasn't too fond of that.

"Well, your movements are very fluid and graceful, like a cat's." Lucy just sighed and accepted that. They walked back to the room. She sat on the couch and sighed. She looked out the window absently, and before she knew it, she was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The flames reached the clear blue sky. Lucy stood watching, tears rolling down her white cheeks. Her golden hair was pulled back in a braid, and she stood on the hill alone, watching the building where her friends had gone, and not returned. The bushes rustled behind her as Sephiria Arks, Number I of the Chrono's Numbers, stepped out behind her. The Gold Cat, queen of the sweepers, prepared herself for battle. One man followed, pulling a gun out. One shot rang out through the silence. The Gold Cat fell backwards off the hill into the river. Her body splashed into the water, and Sephiria Arks looked down in the river, watching the girl's body drift downstream. The man, his face hidden, stepped up beside her and pulled his hood back. The Black Cat. The Black Cat was once again, a killer. Sephiria and Train turned and walked away.

She jerked awake and up into a sitting position, putting her face in her hands. Sven was sitting in a chair next to her, watching her.

"What?"

"You were mumbling. What did you see?"

"Never you mind. It has nothing to do with-" But it honestly did. Sven sensed this, and he didn't push the topic any farther, except for one more question.

"It has Train, doesn't it?" Lucy nodded. Her throat wasn't working properly and she leaned back into the couch. "Oh, hey, sorry you don't have a proper bed."

"It's OK. Eve doesn't either, and besides, as Eve said, I'm a stray cat, I sleep where I can." Lucy smiled slightly. "I need more sleep. I'll see you in the morning Sven. You sleep to." And with that, she curled back up under the blanket and drifted off into slumber. This time, Lucy's dreams were filled with the galloping freedom of horses. She woke early, and being as quiet as possible, she dressed and snuck out. She was going to find a horse to ride.

"You thought you were just gonna leave me?" Train said catching up to her.

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I was up, and I saw you leave. Why are you bringing your gun to go horse-back riding?"

"You never know what you encounter." She stopped and turned to him. "Train, by doing this you're almost confirming Eve's suspicions that we are a couple. Are you OK with that? I mean, after Saya….."

"You're Saya's sister, and besides, I don't think she'll mind. Her soul is probably smiling down on us right now." Lucy nodded and turned to continue forward again, but Train grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. Lucy pulled away after a minute, and instead of slapping him like Train expected, she simply turned and continued forward. Soon, they found two horses for rent, and they rented them out for the day. They tacked the horses and rode to a trail out of town. It wasn't long before Lucy was loping. Train however, didn't really know how to ride, therefore didn't lope. Lucy trotted back after running her horse for a while, and they switched horses. He watched her run, and his horse went into a trot. Soon, Train Heartnet and Lucy Minatsuki were loping along the trail together. Creed was infuriated by this. He was certain now; the girl had carried on her sister's spell.


	13. Chapter 13

He had practiced forever to kill Saya, and yet, here was her sister. Just as meddlesome. He would have to kill her to. Or maybe he could use her. He just had to get her alone. And she was never alone. Except one day. That was his chance. And Creed seized it. He followed her to a secluded park. Why she went there, no one knew, not even she knew what had drawn her there. She felt the presence of the Phantom Blade, and she dodged it.

"Ha, I was right! When I turned my back, you would be there!"

"I have come to either kill you, or accept you as an Apostle of the Stars."

"Why would I want to be an Apostle of the Stars? I mean, I've already got what I want right here!" She drew her gun and held it, not to shoot him, but to shoot the sky. One shot fired as the Phantom Blade swiped through the air she had stood in a second ago. "Too slow!" Lucy said from behind Creed. He swung the blade again, but she dodged. She was quick. Too quick to even see her movements. Her laugh sounded from the air above him. He swung the blade up, but he missed her. And then Train, Sven and Eve arrived. The bullet ripped through the air as it launched at Creed. The bullet lodged itself in his shoulder. He turned and saw Train.

"Train! So you have come to join me!"

"Don't flatter yourself Creed! Trainy (Train's eye twitched) here is helping me." Another bullet lodged itself in Creeds side. He spun to find Lucy, but she was already beside Train. They each held their guns, the same gun only in different colors.

"So, you have fallen for this girls spell to!? All I wanted was you to be my partner and help reform this world! This rotten world!" Creed's face twisted in anger. The once fairly handsome man now looked like a monster. Lucy, not even thinking, holstered her gun.

"What are you doing Lucy!?" Lucy put her head down and closed her eyes. A gentle gold light surrounded them. Lucy's head snapped back up and her eyes were those of a cat. She snarled, revealing sharp, cat-like teeth. She launched herself at Creed. Her nails, now claws, ripped through his torso. He fell to his knees and gasped.

"You wanna call Saya a witch again!?" Lucy hissed. Nobody could move. Everyone was stunned. Lucy looked so cat like.

"Saya may not be the witch, but I know who is!" Creed said as he shoved his blade up into Lucy's stomach. She gasped and stumbled back. Creed smirked. And then, he got up. A rope ladder dropped from a helicopter and he got on it. "Train, reconsider my offer. My force will be the most powerful in the world!" And then he was gone. Lucy was kneeling on the ground, blood pouring from her stomach. She was pale. Very pale. They rushed over to her. Train took off his jacket to try to stop the bleeding. And then he picked her up. The concern in his eyes as she went limp was stunning. They carried her to a hospital. After an hour in surgery, Lucy was fine. Well, as fine as someone stabbed in the stomach can be. She had to stay in the hospital for a few days, but then she could go home. A few days later, she went home. Her gun lay on the bedside table (Sven and Train had gotten a bigger room with more beds), polished and clean.

"Train, did you clean my gun for me?"

"Well…. You weren't here to do it…" Train said turning red. Even though Lucy had trouble walking, she got up and hugged Train. He relaxed and hugged her back. They stood like that for a minute. Until the hotel door opened as Sven and Eve came back with the groceries. She quickly sat back down on the bed.

"Hey Sven! You got food? I'm hungry!" Lucy exclaimed

"Of course you are…. Even after getting stabbed in the stomach, she and Train eat me out of house and home….."

"Yep!" Train and Lucy said at the same time. Lucy got up again, but this time to get food.

"Lucy! You're not supposed to be up and walking!" Sven exclaimed.

"Ya, ya, ya, I know. But if I don't walk, then how am I gonna get stronger?"

"You get stronger after you've healed!" Lucy just shrugged, took a bag, and carried it to the little kitchen where she started to unload it.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sushi! Sven I love you!" Lucy practically ran out of the kitchen and mauled Sven. That made her wound open a little. "Well, shit…." She pressed the wound with her hand. Train was mildly observing, leaning against the wall. Lucy got up, glanced at him, and walked back into the kitchen. She was in the kitchen a long time. Sven finally got curious. He walked into the kitchen, and Lucy was passed out on the floor. Her wound was still closed, and yet she was passed out. He picked her up, checked for a pulse, which was beating strongly, and took her back to her bed.

"She really needs to calm down…" Sven said. Train simply nodded. "What's wrong Train? You've been awfully quiet."

"It bothers me. What Creed said about her either dying or joining him."

"Don't mind him, Creed's just mad."

"Ya, but now that Saya is gone, he's targeting her sister. I don't like it."

"Ah, I see. You have feelings for Lucy."

"W-what!? N-n-no! T-th-that's crazy!"

"No its not. When we came in, they were hugging." Eve said causing Train to glare at her.

"Fine, ya we were, but can you prove it was more than just a friendly hug?"

"The day when Lucy had the vision and then she went out horseback riding, you followed and kissed her." Train turned bright red. Sven got an evil smile on his face, and Eve resumed reading her book. Train sat down and picked up the list of bounties.

"We should focus on more small paying bounties so we can pay off the medical bills. The more small profits we rake in, the more money we can actually get."

"I agree with Train. And you guys think Imma let you pay off my medical bills? Really, you don't know me at all. Let's go." Lucy stepped out, fully dress, her gun in its holster around her thigh.

"Where do you think you're going Lucy? The doctor said you couldn't do anything hard for a while!"

"Doctor smoktor! Come on Sven! It's my body! I'll do what I want!"

"Lucy, I think, for once, you should listen to Sven." Train said quietly.

"What do you mean for once!?" Sven shouted, only to be ignored.

"Train…." Lucy stared in puzzlement at Train. Eve stood up, closing her book with a snap. She looked at Lucy, Train, and finally Sven.

"We should let her come. It's her choice. She can bleed out if she wants."

"Wait a sec Eve…" Lucy didn't like where this was going.

"It's her life, her choice, she can do what she wants. She's like Train, she won't listen to anyone. About anything."

"Now hold on a sec…." Train and Lucy said, there eyes twitching. "Was that supposed to be a diss?"

"Yes." Eve sat back down and watched Lucy and Train's faces. They didn't like the fact that she dissed them, both in one sentence.


	14. Chapter 14

The gun shot rang out around the abandoned house as Lucy shot out his knee. Or tried to. He was fast. Their bounty was a fast one. He wouldn't get caught. Lucy finally shoved her gun back into the holster, the gold light surrounded her again, and she was part cat again. Her speed was astounding, and even more astounding was her beauty when in, as she called it, Gold Cat. A soft gold light surrounded her and her eyes turned gold. She had claws when in Gold Cat. Her fangs were always present, they just became longer when in Gold Cat. The victims of Gold Cat usually surrendered when they saw her, but not this one. He refused to give in, even when his face was bloodied by her claws. Finally, she leaped back and split open her wound, which knocked her out of Gold Cat. That was Train's cue. His arm came up with the gun, and he knocked him out. She sat heavily on the ground, pressing her palm onto the wound. She stopped the bleeding relatively quick and she stood up.

"You know, your wound keeps coming open. It's probably not a good thing."

"Whatever Sven. I don't care. I can't just do nothing while you guys are off trying to pay for MY injury."

"But, by helping us, you might make it worse."

"And I will recover."

"But by making it worse we might have to pay more!"

"Then I will pay for it on my own. After all, Saya wouldn't leave her sister with nothing." At this, Sven's eye began to twitch.

"You…. You mean you've had your own money all this time?"

"Well, ya! Saya wouldn't leave me with nothing. She even gave me some of her personal possessions!" At this, Sven's legs gave out.

"You had money all this time… AND YOU MADE US SPEND MONEY ON YOU!?"

"Well, you guys never asked if I had money of my own….."

"Why did we need to ask!?"

"Whatever. I'll pay you back if you want."

"No, no Lucy, that isn't necessary. Besides, just having you with us should pay it all off Luce." Train said. Lucy stepped back. Stevin had been the only one, ever, to call her Luce.

"What did you just call me?"

"Luce. Why? Is there a proble-" He didn't get to finish that. Lucy had already jumped away. She jumped until she was far away, and then she wept. She missed them. Saya and Steven, both within 12 days of each other. She was still weeping when the boy found her. He was strange, she could sense the same aura around this kid as was around Creed. She stood up, wiping away her tears. He watched her, but didn't move towards her. It was starting to creep Lucy out. So she walked away. The boy followed. She started to run, he also started to run. So she decided, it was time to get away. She leaped up onto a roof, but the boy followed, on a skateboard.

"Lucy Minatsuki!" His voice made Lucy stopped dead. She slowly turned to look at him. "Creed has requested you come with me."

"Well tell him that I don't give a rat's ass what he wants!"

"Oh, bad answer. I was told to take you by force if I must." And then Lucy could no longer breathe. She blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Creed was standing over her.

"Ah, so Sleeping Beauty finally awakens." Lucy tried to leap at him, but she was bound hand and foot.

"What do you want Creed!?"

"Ah, but you should know Witch. You may be nothing more than a witch, but you are very powerful. And Train will come." Lucy gasped. She should have known. Creed would do anything to get at Train. But apparently he now wanted her to. She called upon the Gold Cat to help free her, but Creed's boot came down upon her shoulder. She screamed in pain and pulled back. Creed laughed viciously.

"You probably think that ability is some sort of gift huh? Well it's not. It's like Leon's wind, like Durham's connection with guns, its Tao." Lucy didn't know how to respond, so she just made her hair cover her face. Creed's cold hard laughter froze her blood, but what could she do in her current position. The healing wound from the Phantom Blade was bothering her, but she tried to ignore it.

After an hour, Train finally arrived.

"Train! You came!"

"Give Lucy back!" Train snarled, but then he saw that Lucy was standing beside Creed, her head hung. "Lucy….."

"I'm sorry Train."

"Enough chit-chat! Train, come, your destiny calls!" Creed held out his hand. Train's eyes were still locked on Lucy.

"No Creed. I will not. Now give me Lucy." Lucy looked up at him. Her eyes showed he needed to leave, she would get out on her own.

"Oh Train! How I have waited for those eyes!" Train, once again, had the eyes of a murderer.

"TRAIN! RUN!" Lucy shouted. Creed slapped her, but Train didn't see, he was too busy running away. All the Apostles of the Stars had gathered.

"You insolent girl!" Creed shouted at Lucy preparing to punch her when Leon jumped in the way.

"Creed-sama, don't hurt her. It'll be hard for her to get used to it here." Creed simply withdrew his punch and walked away. Lucy sighed in relief.

"Here, you can stay with me tonight!" Kyoko Kirisaki stood next to her.

"Uh, sure, I guess. Thanks. I'm Lucy."

"Hiya Lucy! I'm Kyoko! This here is Charden. Charden Flameberg! And I'm Kyoko Kirisaki!" Kyoko sure was a hyper girl. Lucy followed the girl to her room where Charden left them. Lucy stood awkwardly looking around the room. A bunk bed. Kyoko had taken over the top bunk. "Well come in Lucy! You get the bottom bunk, if that's OK."

"Ya, sure, it's fine. OK. Thanks again Kyoko." Lucy settled down on the bottom bunk, and allowed her mind to connect with Train's. His emotions were running high. He didn't know what to do. Sven and Eve tried to calm him, but they couldn't. Then Lucy's voice echoed through the little room. "Train, Sven, Eve, don't worry, I will come back. Go on until I can return. I will. Do not stay here." They all jumped.

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Train shouted into thin air. An image of Lucy appeared in front of him.

"Train, I am always with you. Our hearts are one. No matter where you go, you will know if I die. Do not fear Train." And then she was gone. Kyoko had shaken her awake.

"Lucy? You were mumbling, you OK?"

"Ya Kyoko, sorry, I do that sometimes." Lucy smiled up at the girl. Kyoko smiled back then flipped over and fell asleep again. Lucy however, was thinking of ways to escape. Creed would expect her to find Train, so that's exactly why she couldn't. She would escape, and get as far away from Train as possible. So she did. She managed to escape and run, she ran as far away as possible, only stopping because she passed out from exhaustion.


	16. Chapter 16

She wandered into the little village, the blistering sun hanging in its peak. She held her jacket as she walked slowly in. A village kid saw her and brought her food. She scarfed down pounds of food and drink, before finally thanking the slightly frightened kid and paying him (which made him less frightened).She stood and stared at the town. It didn't look like much. Little did she know, the Black Cat was there. Train very nearly walked around a corner into her, but Sven grabbed him.

"Guess who?" Sven hissed into Train's ear a second before Lucy walked by. Train tried to walk forward, but Sven held him. "You can't. There's a reason she didn't come to find us!"

"And what reason is that Sven!?"

"Creed will be looking for her, and if she's not with us, then Creed might leave us alone." Train sighed and stopped trying to go forward. Lucy had heard their voices and had tried to leave. She got stopped however. A man with a number "13" tattooed on his arm was blocking her way.

"You look awfully guilty girl. Could it be you committed a crime!?" The commotion caused Train, Eve, and Sven to come running. They gasped.

"No, fake Black Cat. I have to go. I hurt somebody I care about, and now I can't stay." She tried to walk by, but the man had pulled out a gun. She stared at it a moment and then drew her gun. She pointed it at his head. All around the crowd murmurs went out. "She pulled that gun so fast!", "Who is this girl!?", and "she's hot…." All of which angered Train. But what angered and surprised him more was the look that came upon her face as she pointed the gun at the man. Her eyes didn't look anything like her usual eyes. They were the eyes of a killer. Train, without thinking, ran forward in between the two of them. Lucy's eyes didn't soften at all. Instead she hissed at him. "Train, get out of the way. Now." He stood his ground.

"Sir, you should move. This is between me and the lady here."

"I'm not moving. Lucy, you can either blast my brains out, or lower the gun." Lucy's eyes widened, and her eyes started to soften. Her hand started to lower, until the shot rang out. The man had moved around Train and shot at her. She dodged the bullet easily (the crowd had scattered) and attacked the man. Another shot rang out, and both the man and she looked over at Train who wielded his gun high in the air. "Now, what do you guys say we go get food?" Lucy got up, slipped her gun in her holster, looked behind Train, gasped, and ran. She ran hard. Durham had been watching her. He had seen her claws rake through empty ground and leave a good ditch. He would report back to Creed. Finally she stopped and sat down hard against the ground. Her head was buried in her hands when Train finally found her.

"How is it you're always at a park?" Lucy looked up at him.

"I'm at a park?"

"Don't tell me you ran blindly?" Lucy nodded, "What happened back there?"

"Durham! Durham was there and he's gonna tell Creed where I am!"

"Oh, you mean the guy who wears this hat?" From behind his back, he produced Durham's hat.

"Yes. What happened?"

"He threatened the Lil' Princess. Actually, he hurt her." Lucy was on her feet immediately.

"What!?"

"Ya, but I took care of him." Lucy sighed and leaned against the fountain. Train took a step towards her. Her eyes were closed. His arm wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her into a kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. There they stayed, locked in a kiss, leaning against a fountain, for a few minutes. Sven and Eve were watching. They didn't trust those two alone. They were both, as Eve put it, stray cats. And even stray cats would hook up with another. Lucy's eyes opened as they drew apart. All of the anger and hatred was now gone.

"Man, Saya was right when she said you were enchanting." Lucy mumbled.

"Saya was right when she said you were beautiful, smart, kind, and loyal. And willing to sacrifice anything for anyone." Lucy's eyes clouded.

"I'm sorry Train, I shouldn't have told Creed yes, but otherwise, he probably wouldda killed us both."

"It's OK Luce. I know." This was the second time he had called her Luce. She simply leaned back against the fountain the slight breeze playing with her hair. She turned her face into the wind and sighed.

"That's what Steven used to call me. Nobody but Ste ever called me Luce."

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me not to call you that?"

"No, its fine, I just remember him every time. You know, you're a lot like him." Train fell into silence. Sven decided this was a good time to interrupt.

"Hey lovebirds!"

"WHO YOU CALLING LOVEBIRDS!?" Sven chuckled.

"Let's go home guys." Sven said right as a fork of lightning cut the sky and thunder cried overhead. Lucy turned her face from the wind and nodded. Train nodded to. They walked back to the hotel in silence. Each one thinking their own thoughts. Lucy thinking of Steven, Train thinking of Lucy and Saya, Sven thinking of the next bounty and all their debts, and Eve thinking about her book.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy stepped out of the warm water and sighed. She had to give some to Train and Sven. She pulled on a robe, toweled as much water out of her hair as possible, and let Train in. He stepped in, but seeing as no one else was there, pulled Lucy in with him. She gazed at him and slid the robe down. Their eyes locked. And then Sven came in. Lucy quickly pulled her robe up and stepped out of the bathroom. Train quickly took a shower and let Sven in. Eve noticed how Train seemed to be playing with her hair as she ordered breakfast. Eve pretended to be reading her book, but secretly she watched Train and Lucy interact. They were a strange couple Eve had to admit, but they were cute. Lucy seemed like the independent type. Train seemed like one who could go either way. Eve watched until Sven came out.

"Alright Lil' Princess. Your turn!" Train said, happy to get rid of her. He felt like she was watching them. Eve stepped into the bathroom, and Sven stared at the two of them.

"Why are you guys sitting so close? I thought you guys hated each other." Train and Lucy quickly moved apart.

"We were sitting close? Oops..." Lucy got up and went into the other room, slamming the door shut.

"Wow, Train, she is so much like you..."

"She is not!" Train got up and walked out the front door.

"Yes, you guys are so similar..." Sven muttered.


	18. Chapter 18

The wind whistled through her hair. Her shoulder ached dully she noted. And then the voice sounded.

"You have no Train here to protect you know Lucy Minatsuki. Now you get to feel the Phantom Blade like your pathetic sister did!" Lucy spun around coming face to face with Creed. She took a step back. They were standing on the roof of Saya's apartment building.

"What do you want Creed!? Why is it so important I must die!?"

"Without you around, Train will be freed from yours and your sisters evil spell!"

"If we put a spell on him, we would of taken it off when you started to threaten us!" Creed just snorted at this and drew his Phantom Blade. Lucy took another step back, right up to the edge of the building. Her eyes locked on the Phantom Blade. She watched it as Creed drew closer. It raised, and before she could blink. Came down in her shoulder. Into the cut it had made before. She jerked upright, sweat-drenched and shoulder bleeding. She was panting. She grabbed her bleeding shoulder. She moaned as the pain of the blade hit her again. Train's eyes peered at her through the dark. She glanced over at him, and then got up. The blood was flowing freely. She stumbled. Train caught her and helped her to the bathroom. She peeled the shoulder of her night shirt away and looked at the wound. It appeared as though it had been sliced open again. As Train sat her on the toilet and started bandaging and cleaning the gash, Lucy told him of the dream. He didn't have any comments.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hurry up slowpokes!" Lucy shouted sitting on a building up ahead. Sven and Eve were being slow. Train popped up right beside her. Lucy was smiling and laughing like she never had before. Sven and Eve wondered what had happened. The bandages under her shirt were hidden to all, not even Sven or Eve knew of them. Train and Lucy were the only ones who knew. Train was keeping a close eye on her shoulder. They could all tell, but Sven and Eve didn't know why.

"We're coming as fast as we can!" Sven yelled at her starting to run. Eve followed. Lucy and Train ran on ahead, leaping from building top to building top. Lucy could out jump Train. She bounded alongside him before they bounced out of view. And stayed out of view for a while. Lucy's shoulder had started bleeding again. She and Train had gone to take care of it. When they reappeared, Eve and Sven had already found the target, they were just having major troubles. Lucy jumped down before Train could stop her. The gentle gold glow attracted his attention, but not long enough. Lucy would be forced to use her claws. So she opened her eyes, and launched herself at her opponent. After every time she went gold cat, she gained another catish attribute. Now, it was a tail. Her tail flicked back and forth as she sprang in and out, towards and away from their bounty. Sven, Eve, and Train watched, fascinated and amazed. Her claws shred through his arm. He fell to his knees, but then he continued fighting. Her cat eyes turned on Train as she was fighting. He saw the blood leaking into her shirt, and he knew he had to help. He jumped in. Their bounty was overwhelmed. He collapsed and went in without a fight. Afterward, they sat in the hotel, Sven hammering Lucy with questions. She answered everyone honestly. And then she told them.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I have to go back to Saya's apartment." She had conveniently left out that Creed would be waiting for her there. She stood up, flinching slightly as her shoulder moved. "I'm really grateful for all you guys have done for me, but I really must be leaving. Thank you." And with that, she grabbed her bag, and left. Train stared after her, his eyes wide.

"Relax Train. She'll be fine. You can bet on that. She's strong." Train nodded.

"Let's get food. I'm hungry!" Eve and Sven sighed.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucy stepped out of the taxi, payed the driver, and headed up to Saya's apartment. She opened the door, turned on the lights and sat hard on the bed. She sighed heavily and looked out at the setting sun. A tear leaked down her face as she remembered Train. She pulled herself together, and slipping into her favorite kimono, she climbed to the roof. She watched the sun set. Feeling the wind through her hair. The voice spoke, chilling her blood. She spun around, coming face to face with the largest bounty ever put out. It's funny, how that's what she thought of right before a fight. How large of a bounty the man was. Her claws started to come.

"Naughty girl. I see, so the more you use your Tao, the more cat-like you become. As of now, you have eyes, ears, tail, teeth, and claws of a cat." Lucy hissed and he drew his blade. She kept her eyes locked on the blade as she moved in close to him. The blade sliced through a couple layers of skin. Lucy felt the warm sticky blood ooze out, but she ignored it. She hopped back, but Creed anticipated that. The blade cut into her cheek. She stumbled back, pressing her hand to her cheek. She glared at Creed. Creed smirked back at her. "Had enough?"

"In your dreams!" Lucy snarled. This time, she was thinking. She tricked him. Her claws caught in his chest, but they didn't do much. He flinched back and stabbed the Phantom Blade clean through her heart. She gripped her chest as the blood poured out. She was panting, but she had to end this. She took a different method this time and her claws ripped through Creed's throat, but still he didn't die. In fact, he plunged the Phantom Blade into her heart again and twisted it. She fell on the roof, squashing her cries of pain. Her claws had been ripped out, and were stuck in his throat. The Blade twisted through her heart and she whimpered, but would not allow Creed the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She closed her eyes, locked her jaw shut, and allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness. Creed withdrew his blade as her breathing grew shallower. He left her, bleeding to death, on the roof of her sister's apartment building. As her breathing grew shallower, her eyes flickered open. She looked up at the stars and the full moon. The full moon. The same full moon that had witnessed her sister's death had come to witness hers. She looked at the twinkling stars and the bright moon, and she blew out her last breath of air. Lucy joined her sister Saya in death. Her final word, a name, Train.


	21. Epilogue

He stepped up to the stone and looked at the name. He then looked over at the stone next to it. "Saya Minatsuki" It said. Train Heartnet sighed. He put the little bouquet of flowers on the grave, and then he turned his attention back to the first. "Lucy Minatsuki". Tears filled his eyes as he read the name. Memories of her time with them flooded back. He picked up the larger bouquet of flowers and placed them on the grave. He sighed and stood up. He looked up at the sky. He had to kill Creed. He had to get back at him for taking both of the Minatsukis from him. Sven stood at the car with Eve. Train looked down once again at Lucy's grave and whispered "I can never forget you. I loved you. I will avenge you." and walked away. He stepped up to the car and Sven gave him a very sympathetic look. Train and Sven got in the car, and they drove away from the graveyard, Lucy heavy in all of their minds.


End file.
